Hermione and the Doctor
by theladyofthelost
Summary: In which an apprenticed Hermione meets a wandering Doctor on the Hogwarts lawn. Mentions of war and mixed up timelines ensue. Not DH compliant and messes with some of the timelines of DW.


**Crossover of Harry Potter and Doctor Who.**

 **Note: In this case I'm sticking with the idea that after the war and Hogwarts Hermione apprenticed under Professor McGonagall. Also, while she is romantically connected to Ron, they are not married. This is a mix of the movie and the book universe so when Hermione got tortured in book seven, she did get the word 'mudblood' as a permanent scar. She's also a bit more pensive and perceptive than she probably is in the books, but that's because I think that after the war and everything that came with it (snape ending up on their side, the fact Draco didn't kill them when he had the chance, the part where she actually got older, etc.) she'd have changed a bit when it comes to how she might approach situations.**

Hermione Granger and the Soldiering Doctor

The night sky flickered with shining stars, lighting the world in a dim, twinkling glow. Hermione Granger glanced at her watch, a left-over from her muggle upbringing and a present from an aunt who actually didn't know her that well. She frowned.

She had meant to go on a short walk around the lake to clear her head after supper, but she'd gotten lost in her thoughts; something not entirely new. Now it was much later than she intended, and so here she was, walking beneath twinkling stars, all while uneasiness grated on her nerves and her palms sweated against the long sleeves of her violet robes.

Swallowing with a dry throat, Hermione cast a glance at the trees of the Forbidden Forest not too far away.

Ever since the war ended, Hermione had kept her nose clean of trouble. Well, mostly clean. Being friends with Harry Potter and the unofficial girlfriend of Ron Weasley came with more than a small tendency of getting into tough spots. Even if Lord Voldemort was finally gone.

She shivered despite herself, grimacing at her own thoughts. She still couldn't think of the dark wizard without a hint of paranoia and fear hiding in the recesses of her brain. As far as she knew, Ron and Harry didn't have the same problem. But then again; they were aurors, they probably worked through it ages ago.

Quickening her pace, Hermione tried to keep her eyes from focusing on the castle in the distance, grasping her wand with a death grip all the while. She should've thought this through better.

Her ears listening and eyes scanning the area, a stray thought of an old warning swam across her mind.

 _"Constant vigilance!"_

She forced herself to relax a little. What could possibly be around? The grounds were safe with the exception of the beings that lived in the Forest, and she knew the truly dangerous ones stayed deep in the trees.

Another stray thought rocked through her thoughts. Unless it wasn't a being from the forest. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her own heartbeat echoing in her head. _Post-traumatic-stress-disorder_ , her frazzled brain supplied followed quickly by an echo of a now gone jeering voice.

 _"Insufferable know-it-all."_

She was a know-it-all, but at least that meant she knew enough to self-diagnose. Her fingers tightened on her wand, reaching around the wood to pierce the palm of her hand with her fingernails. She picked up her pace to a fast walk, and then to a jog, her feet crunching against the dirt and rocks beneath her, and then-

A loud clang echoed through the night, a wheezing noise stopping her in her tracks. Hermione spun around, back towards the moonlit lake, eyes falling on a paneled blue box just as a man in a black leather jacket came out, the slightly open door of the box casting a light on the grassy hillside and the muttering man that had just exited.

She couldn't hear what the man was saying, but from the way of his rigid stance and exasperated expression, he was angry or, at the very least, annoyed.

Warring with herself, Hermione stood still. Should she get closer? She shook her head. Of course she should. What if this man was a threat to the students? She wasn't a teacher yet, but she still had a duty to the children, even if they made her life more than a little stressful at times.

Straightening her posture, Hermione walked towards the man, clearing her throat once she felt she was close enough.

"Excuse me, sir, but this is private property."

The man, who she could now see had a crew cut and large ears, turned around, his own figure straightening much like hers had. He eyed her just as suspiciously as she eyed him, taking in all of the variables of her appearance. Hermione narrowed her eyes a little at his fisted hands and ramrod straight posture.

It was familiar, an unsettling kind of familiar. The kind you only know after seeing it in a mirror looking back at you.

"Private property? See, I wouldn't know that. I'm a bit lost, me. I don't suppose you could tell me where I am?" The man replied, seeming pleasant enough, but his voice sounded strained and the smile he had plastered on didn't reach his eyes. Hermione stepped closer despite herself, making it so she could see him better.

"You don't know?" Hermione asked, keeping her wand still hidden in her robes. She didn't want to appear hostile. He shook his head. "We are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." As soon as she answered the man let out a booming laugh, if a dry and worn one.

"Very funny. Where am I really?" The man looked at the sky and then stuck his tongue out a little before taking a long breath in through his nose. "Am I in Scotland?" Hermione tried not to react to that. Even as an apprentice, while she did know Hogwarts was in Scotland, she didn't know the exact location, but to have this man guess it just from sticking out his tongue and breathing deeply...

"Sir, I wasn't joking. You have... landed on the front lawn." Hermione watched as the man's eyes tracked upwards to look at the castle looming in the distance. They widened before they darted back to look at her.

"Right, right, Hogwarts. 'Course it's Hogwarts. Silly me. Well, then I'll just be on my way." The man gave another grimacing smile, before hurrying to the blue box which Hermione could see said "Police Public Call Box." However, before he reached for the door handle and opened the door fully, he turned back to look at her. "Sorry, my manners are rubbish these days. What did you say your name was?"

Hermione blinked. It wasn't a normal occurrence that someone didn't know who she was. "Hermione Granger, sir. Apprenticed to Professor McGonagall." If it was possible for the man's eyes to widen more, they did, and this time a genuine smile made its way onto his lips, lighting up his features.

"Hermione Granger," the man repeated before letting out another worn chuckle. "'Course you are. Can't believe I didn't recognize you."

"It's no trouble, sir. It's nice to be unknown for once." Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say to this strange man. "And who are you sir? You must not've gone to Hogwarts as a child, as I think any student would recognize it."

The man shuffled from foot to foot, tugging on one of his ears and then crinkling his nose. "The Doctor. Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise." The man went to open the door again, but turned around once more.

"Forgive me for asking, but is the war-"

"Two years," Hermione said without missing a beat. "And how long has it been since yours?"

The man's posture softened, his shoulders slumping while his facial muscles relaxed. He didn't answer immediately.

"Longer than two years." Hermione nodded. He didn't need to say anything more. She understood. A soldier could always recognize another, even if their wars were years apart. They stood there in silence, looking at each other, and Hermione was surprised to find that she wasn't nervous and her heart was no longer beating loudly in her ears.

Whoever this man was, he seemed trustworthy enough, and after years of trusting her own instincts, Hermione was certain this doctor man wasn't a threat. At least not to her or the students.

"Then I must be off, I'm afraid. Got a date with a shop dummy in London." The Doctor's voice went back to having a forced cheerfulness, but Hermione didn't comment on that.

"A shop dummy?" He nodded, smiling at her curiosity.

"A very angry shop dummy." With that the man sauntered into the blue box, looking back at her one last time before shutting the door.

The clangs and wheezing from before began anew, and Hermione's eyes grew large as the blue box disappeared entirely, leaving her alone on the dark hillside.

Motionless for a handful of seconds, she tried to process what she just saw. Was it like a portkey? Possible, but portkeys didn't wheeze, and neither did they work within the Hogwarts grounds.

She was so busy thinking about the disappearing blue box, that she hardly registered the fact that she had begun walking again. Making it up to the castle safely, the large doors opened for her, and she walked in, all while high above and among the stars a blue box hung unnoticed.

The doors to the castle shut and the blue box disappeared, both leaving their occupants to thoughts of strange strangers and even odder first meetings.

 **So Hermione met the Doctor. Well, that was fun to write. It definitely helped with the little fanfiction bug that nipped me earlier today.**

 **If anyone thinks I should do more of these where Hermione meets the other Doctors, let me know by leaving a review! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
